Voltron Zarkon x Lance
by Im Just Trash
Summary: Sendak stormed the castle, intent on capturing the lions. But what he found in addition to them just made his day 10x better. He takes it back to Zarkon, not knowing the tragic events that will happen because of it. It starts as Zarkon x Lance, but turns into eventual Keith/Shiro/Lotor x Lance.


_**AN: Okay, give me a chance here. I know what you're thinking, "Zarkon and Lance? What the heck?" Yeah my friends thought the same thing lol. But anyway, I try to make things as realistic as possible. And don't worry, for those of you who don't like the first pairing, it will eventually turn into some Klance, Shance, Lotor x Lance, and them all together.**_

 _ **But anyway, here's the first part. I'm really not sure how many parts there will be in all, but it won't be very long. I'm thinking 5-10, maybe..?**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy! And please share your thoughts. I'd love to hear what you have to say about this crack pairing x3**_

 **Part One**

After the message to Emperor Zarkon, Commander Sendak looked at his captives: the leader, the small child, and the blue one who's almost dead. He knew Emperor Zarkon was looking for someone to keep as a, sort of, pet.

He looked over the three humans. The child was too young, the leader was too big and defiant. But the blue one...although he was on the verge of death, he seemed to be the perfect candidate.

 _ **~~~~~~~VOLTRON~~~~~~~**_

'Well, that's not how I thought that would go.' The child had escaped and helped the leader take back the castle. But no matter, Emperor Zarkon would still be pleased with him. He looked down at the Blue Paladin on the floor next to him. 'Yes, very pleased.'

He connected a message to Emperor Zarkon. "Emperor Zarkon, I regret to inform you that I have lost the castle, along with the lions. But-"

"You disappoint me, Commander Sendak."

"I apologize. But I do have something else for you." He moved to the side and showed the teen laying on the floor. "He's wounded, but I am sure you will be most pleased."

"Hmm. Very well, then. If you fail to bring him to me, don't bother coming back."

"Yes, Emperor Zarkon. Vrepit Sa!"

"Vrepit Sa."

Sendak let out a breath once the video disconnected. 'Guess I better hurry then."

 _ **~~~~~~~VOLTRON~~~~~~~**_

"Sendak, take him to the druids for healing. You will be rewarded for your actions. Tell the druids that once he's healed he should be taken to my rooms to wait for me. Keep him bound."

Sendak bowed and picked the teen up, taking him away.

"My lord, shouldn't we be locking him up? He could be dangerous." Haggar spoke.

"No, he doesn't seem to be."

The witch looked as though she wanted to say something more, but didn't.

 ** _~~~~~~~VOLTRON~~~~~~~_**

After a while a druid appeared to inform Zarkon that the Blue Paladin was completely healed and in his rooms. Zarkon stood. "Make sure nothing goes wrong," he tells Haggar. "And I am not to be bothered for anything."

Haggar bowed her head and Zarkon left.

He walked down many hallways and corridors, arriving at his rooms not too long after. He opened the door to see the teenager on his bed, struggling to get out of his bindings. Though when he noticed the new addition to the room, he stopped and stared.

"Hello, Paladin of the Blue Lion." He walked in, the door closing and locking behind him.

"Zarkon...!" He whispered unbelieving. "What am I doing here?!"

Zarkon walked over to his desk and took off his capes, draping them over the chair. He looked at the tattered remains of his best friend's old cape. 'Oh, Alfor...'

"You're here to please me and warm my bed. You're here for me to come back to after a long day. Do you understand?" He turned away from the capes and looked over the teen's body. He was wearing what captives wear: the purple suit with a lighter purple half shirt over it.

He had to admit that it looked really good on him. It was tight, and it hugged his body in all the right places. He had long legs and a slim waist, but he was strong. Plus the surprised look and deep blush on his face helped, too.

"Wha...y-you can't keep me here! Th-They'll come for me!"

"Don't worry. I'll make it enjoyable."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're going to r...r-rape me!" He stuttered and his blush moved onto his ears.

Zarkon shrugged and took off his helmet, then moved into the side room to take off the rest of his armor. He ignored the Paladin's look of curiosity.

"What is your name, Paladin?"

The other frowned and stayed silent for a few seconds. "Lance..."

Zarkon hummed and came back into the room, smirking at Lance's gasp of surprise. "So, Lance. I'm going to unbind you. Just know that the door is locked and there's nowhere for you to go. If you try to run, I will be forced to apprehend you."

Lance nodded mutely and sat unmoving while Zarkon freed him. He was amazed. He hadn't expected Zarkon to actually be attractive. This made his resistance even harder.

He felt the cuffs around his wrists fall, and he still didn't move. He had no desire to get hurt unnecessarily.

"Not going to run?"

Lance just shook his head.

"Good. I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy your company." He placed his hands on Lance's shoulders, rubbing slowly. He shifted until he was directly behind the teen. "Just relax and you'll be fine." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Lance's neck.

Lance let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes, turning his head away. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe what was about to happen. There weren't butterflies in his stomach; there were raging, buzzing, stinging wasps. His heart pounded in his chest so hard that it almost hurt.

"I won't take you this time. I don't want to break you." His hands trailed down Lance's arms and hands and gripped his hips tightly. "Just keep your eyes closed and feel. You don't have to do anything." Zarkon continued pressing gentle kisses to the teen's neck and he moved his hand to rub Lance's inner thigh.

Lance let out a breathy moan and his hands laid themselves on top of Zarkon's as if to stop him.

"Something wrong?" The emperor asked, not stopping his movements.

Lance trembled and shook his head hesitantly.

"Good. Now please relax." Zarkon's free hand's nails scraped across the teenager's stomach, feeling it quiver beneath his touch.

The hands on his thigh slid in between his legs. Lance cried out and his legs closed tightly, trapping the man's hand.

"Don't refuse me now, I can feel you getting hard. Open your legs for me," he whispered.

Lance slowly relaxed his legs, opening them for Zarkon to move his hand again. "Good boy..."

Zarkon continued kissing Lance's neck, petting his stomach and rubbing his hardening member. The emperor kept touching him gently, speeding up once Lance's moans got louder.

"Zarkon, I...I'm..." He was so close, and the moment Zarkon sunk his teeth into his neck, marking him, he released, crying out and grabbing Zarkon's free hand. He laced their fingers together and kept his eyes closed.

"Lance, you did so good." He looked down at the panting teen. His brown hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, his cheeks were flushed a deep red, and his eyes were half opened. He leaned his whole body against the Galra leader.

"You can get cleaned up in the bathroom just over there. I have to go for now. The door will be locked but if you somehow get out, you must keep this on." He reached over and grabbed his cape, putting it over Lance's shoulders.

Lance picked up a corner of the older cape. "Why do you have two? Whose is this?"

"That was Alfor's, king of Altea. My best friend. I killed him."

"Why?"

"Because he was in the way of my research."

"But he was your best friend! How could you-"

Zarkon's hand wrapped around Lance's neck. "Do not question why I do things. It is none of your business," he growled. He pushed Lance to the side and stood, getting his armor on. "Go clean yourself up. There are some clothes in there. Someone will be by to feed you."

Lance watched him open the door and leave. The silence was too much. The teen got up and walked into the bathroom, thankful it looked normal and human. He stripped out of his clothes and turned the shower on, stepping under the hot spray.

It felt so good on his aching muscles. The bite mark on his neck burned, and touching it sent a shiver down his spine. After that he avoided the mark completely.

He stood under the stream of water for a few minutes more, then heard a loud knock at the door.

"Prisoner, your food has arrived."

Lance shook his head and turned the water off, grabbing a towel to dry himself. Opening a cabinet, he found a pile of shirts that he assumed were Zarkon's, as they were much too big for him. He put one on and blushed. He looked like a girlfriend wearing her boyfriend's clothes.

He stepped out of the bathroom to see Commander Sendak standing there with a plate of food. "That's a good look for you." He grinned as the shirt fell off of one shoulder.

Lance's blush deepened and he scowled. "W-Whatever! Just give me my food." He snatched the plate away and sat on the bed.

Sendak smirked and bowed.

"Why did you bow to me? I'm a prisoner."

"Emperor Zarkon has told us to treat you with respect. It seems," his eyes glanced over the deep red bite mark, "that he wants you to enjoy your stay."

Lance snorted and ate. "Yeah, okay."

Sendak just bowed again and left, taking his plate away once he was done.

And now Lance had no idea what to do. It was extremely quiet, and there didn't seem to be any entertainment. He sighed and laid down against the soft pillows. 'Guess I am a little tired. I'll just take a nap...' he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **End Part**

 _ **AN: Well wasn't that fun? Please tell me what you thought! I really need to know if anyone enjoyed it. I know I did lol**_

 _ **But anyway, thanks for reading! Don't forget to drop a fave or comment**_


End file.
